The present invention relates to air valves, and particularly to a rapid inflation and venting air valve of an airbed, wherein a high flow blower is used. By operating a rotary element, the inflation and venting of air in the airbed can be performed rapidly.
A medical airbed is used to prevent a patient lying on the bed for a longer time from getting bedsore. Since the patients using airbeds are series cases and they have the following problems necessary to be improved.
1. When an emergency event occurs, for performed cardiopulmonary resuscitation operation, air in the airbed must be released rapidly.
2. In the prior art, the inflation time is about 40 minutes. It is too long to be acceptable. In another prior art, a blower for being used in an airbed is developed for air inflation. However, the airbed has a plurality of air inlets and thus it is necessary to fill air into these air inlets. The operation is very complicated and more labor time is necessary.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a rapid inflation and venting air valve of an airbed which comprises at least one air inlet, a lower opening, cover openings, and, joint tubes; and a blower having a wind suction opening and a wind transfer tube. When the wind transfer tube is communicated with the air inlet and the joint tubes, air can be inflated into airbags. When the wind suction opening is communicated with the lower opening and the joint tubes, air can be vented out. Thereby, by only operating the rotary element, the functions of inflation and venting can be performed rapidly. As a result, the object of emergency rescue is achieved. The air valve integrates the functions of inflation and venting in one unit by only one blower so as to simplify the structure and lower the cost.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.